Beast
by Japawesome
Summary: Naruto is a cheerful zookeeper who loves spending time with all of the animals. He teaches them tricks and has talented shows for large audiences. One member of the audience is captured by Naruto and decides to take a job.
1. The Zoo

**I do not own Naruto…hehehe… ^^ Enjoy my parodies……….**

--

"Mimi! Mimi! Where are you?" Naruto trudged through the exhibit, looking over the rocky edge that led to a small pond.

"Oof!" Naruto fell back and hit the ground. He started laughing as soon as he felt the rough tongue licking his entire face. "Mimi! Come on!" A few more licks and the large paws were gone from his chest. Naruto sat up, grinning. In front of him sat an Orange Bengal tiger, its tail swinging side to side happily. It seemed to be smiling.

"Alright, no more playing around." Naruto stood up and put on a semi-serious face. Mimi just sat there, looking at him. "We have to practice those other tricks before the zoo opens." Mimi stared. "Then we can play more hide and seek okay?" Naruto smiled. As soon as Mimi heard those words she was up and prancing around, almost as if she was rushing him to start.

Naruto laughed and went to grab the balls to practice.

--

Gaara was definitely not happy. Why had he agreed to even go on this ridiculous date? It's not like he had feelings for anyone…especially not this girl who kept clinging to his arm. So why hadn't he left yet? Gaara pondered this thought as he half glared at the girl who placed the tickets in the gate, letting them through.

She looked up at Gaara, giggled, and continued to cling to his arm. Gaara rolled his eyes and let out an inaudible sigh.

--

"Wow!"

"How did he do that!?"

"That's so cool!"

Gaara wanted to bang his head on the freaking brick wall. These people were so easily amused.

The girl that had been clinging to his arm had jumped up front to get a better look at the show. Gaara was beginning to pace. He just wanted to be somewhere else…ANYWHERE else…

"Hey everybody! We've got one last trick for you before the end of the show!" A voice rang out. The crowd roared in excitement.

Gaara couldn't take it anymore. He pushed his way through to the front of the crowd and gripped the bar. He looked left and right but didn't see the girl anywhere. Irritated he hung his head over the edge of the railing. The crowd screamed in excitement, making Gaara jump. He looked up to see the tiger sitting not too far from him in a tree. It was looking at him one moment, then jumping from the tree to a wall and down to the ground in seconds. It was walking around the blonde trainer, purring. It seemed to be looking at Gaara as it wrapped its tail around the trainer's torso. For a moment, Gaara's eye twitched.

The crowd burst out in applause.

"Thank you everyone! Our next show will be at 3:30!" The trainer waved and smiled at the crowd.

The blonde trainer continued to play with the Bengal tiger as the crowd dispersed. Gaara couldn't help but watch. He couldn't tear his eyes away from them.

"Gaara-san!" The giggly girl popped up and latched herself onto Gaara's arm once again. "Let's come back later to see the show again!" Before he could really respond the girl was dragging him towards the aquarium.

Gaara rolled his eyes. Fish. Oh joy.

--

**The ideas just keep coming! :D I hope you like the idea of this story and look forward to my future chapters of beasty smexiness! :D Reviewz plz!!! :3**


	2. Winner

**I of course do not own Naruto. ^^ If I did…well…it'd be Gaaranaru all the time :D Enjoyz.**

--

"So…how is she?" Naruto approached the cage where the zoo's number one attraction slept.

"She still won't listen to anyone…She's even starting to refuse to eat." A brunette boy with red triangles on his cheeks lifted a bag of fresh food for the tigers and placed it upon a shelf in the back.

Naruto sighed and leaned on one of the cage bars. A growl was suddenly audible. Naruto stepped back immediately and frowned. What was it going to take to get this animal to be friendly?

--

"Gaara-chan! What time is it? Is it almost 3:30? I wanna go see the tiger show again!" Gaara's date suddenly reappeared and reattached herself to Gaara's arm. Gaara frowned. The girl didn't seem to notice. Instead she pulled him towards the tiger show.

--

"Alright! We have a surprise for all of you audience members!" The trainer's voice rang out once again. The audience roared and so did the girl still clinging to Gaara's arm. Somehow she had managed to drag both Gaara and herself to the front.

"We're going to need some volunteers down here!" The blonde trainer grinned up and pointed at the crowd. Several people raised their hands. "You with the underwear on your hair…and you with the pineapple shaped hair…and you with the sunglasses…and you with the red hair! All of you, come on down!" The blonde trainer yelled. The crowd cheered back at him.

One by one the chosen individuals came down into the tiger's playpen. The trainer looked at all of them but paused when he got to the boy with the sunglasses. He quickly turned back towards the crowd, his eyes searching for the missing individual. When his eyes landed on Gaara he pointed at the red head and grinned. "Sir! Come on down!"

Gaara groaned. He had really hoped the trainer was talking about another red head when he called the people down. The girl on his arm was squealing and shaking him, urging him to go down into the pen. Deciding that it was most definitely better than being anywhere near this mass of idiots, Gaara strode down to join the others in the pen.

The trainer turned to the crowd excitedly. "Now, Mimi is going to play catch with each of these contestants and whichever one she approves of gets to see our one of a kind, legendary, KYUUBI!" The entire crowd gasped, along with the girl who was Gaara's date. Gaara frowned, even more disturbed by the fact he had to play ball…with a huge cat.

The boy with underwear on his head never saw the ball coming and was immediately knocked down, where he immediately fell asleep.

The boy with the sunglasses merely avoided the ball, letting it bounce right past him.

The guy who had pineapple shaped hair caught it, but then gave it back to the trainer, muttering "troublesome" as he made his way back up into the crowd.

At this point the blonde trainer was really hoping the red head would do something that wouldn't leave the audience bored.

Mimi rolled the ball back and forth between her front paws, never taking her eyes off the red head in front of her.

Gaara stared back. For some reason, he felt the need to not let this stupid cat get the best of him.

The audience suddenly went silent under the electricity in the air. Mimi growled and in an instant swiped the ball, hurling it at Gaara. Gaara jumped up, catching the ball firmly in his hands.

The crowd gasped in surprise.

Mimi's eyes seemed to narrow in anticipation as she paced back and forth, her tail waving back and forth.

Gaara grinned.

ZZZSSHH

The ball swished past Mimi's head. She turned around and pounced after the ball but before she could jump for it, the ball bounced off the wall and back towards Gaara. Gaara caught the ball and sent it right back, completely catching Mimi off guard.

Mimi jumped onto her hind legs in an attempt to catch the flying object, but fell backwards just as she caught the ball between her paws.

The crowd gasped and leaned over the railing.

Mimi was swimming around in the moat, trying to catch the ball in her mouth. The crowd paused for a second before they burst into applause. Gaara's forgotten date was bouncing up and down, squealing in excitement.

Gaara stood back up and straightened out his shirt. In seconds the blonde trainer was by his side, lifting his arm into the air. "Looks like we have a winner folks! Let's hope he enjoys meeting our one of a kind, legendary, KYUUBI!"

--

"Sorry mam. We can't let unauthorized visitors back here." The blonde trainer turned to Gaara's date and smiled apologetically. The girl smiled back sadly.

"It's alright." She turned to Gaara. "I'll look around the rest of the zoo while I wait for you okay?" She made an attempt to hug Gaara, who just stood there like a statue. She smiled, waved, and bounced off in the opposite direction.

"Alright, so are you ready to see the kyuubi?" The blonde trainer turned back towards Gaara, a huge grin on his face. Gaara stared back.

"What the heck is a kyuubi anyway?" Gaara muttered. The blonde trainer tilted his head to the side. Gaara blinked.

"Mmmm…no one really knows…but I guess if I had to say…It's a gigantic fox with a bad attitude." The blonde trainer burst out laughing. Gaara stood there, completely lost as to why this blonde was laughing. The trainer coughed, laughed, and then coughed again before he regained his composure. He smiled at Gaara.

"Anyway, my name is Naruto and I am the one who takes care of the Kyuubi." Naruto outstretched his hand. Gaara shook it.

"Nice to meet you Naruto."

--

**Sorry it took so long to update and that it's so short but I was formulating a plot. ^^ Hope you enjoyzed. :3 review plzzzz**


End file.
